Hurt
by sunny214
Summary: Bad events on Luke s Diner don t hurt only one person. Jess, Luke, and Rory trying to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own the person on this story and I only write for fun.

Sorry for not writing a new story for so long. Life came in the way. Hope you are still interested and like my new story.

* * *

He just stood in the middle of the chaos Luke´s Diner had become. He couldn´t believe what had happened yesterday. He felt numb, tired, worn-out. His mind wents to the incidents which concluded in - him having the toughest night of his life.

_27. April 12 o´clock am_

_It was a usual day in Stars Hollow, Rory and Lorelai were at Luke´s and had ordered their lunch. The banter between Luke and Lorelai was on highlevel that day. A few empty tables were left when the two stranger men entered._

_"Nobody moves! This is a robbery!" One of the two said, when the other one pulled out a gun._

_Dead silence filled the room. Everybody saw the panic and crazy look in the men´s eyes._

_Luke opened the cash register and took all of his money out of it._

_"Give it to me!" the man screamed again. Luke didn´t want to put anyone of his guests in even more danger and so he stretched his arm when a noise behind the curtain startled him and everyone else._

"Hey, here you are." Lorelai spoke to him with soft voice. "I know it is hard for you and I know how much you care, but please come with me, so you can take a much needed rest."

"Let me alone… please!" he answered, his voice was barely above a whisper.

_From this point on everything happened really fast. Rory appeared at the point where the noise came from. One of the man saw her and pointed his gun in her direction. Luke noticed it and made a movement to her. Then a bullet crossed the room…Lorelai was screaming "NO!"…and it hit Luke in the back. In the aftermath the two man grabbed the money and escaped. Lorelai run to her daughter and hugged her. Then she kneeled down and looked after Luke._

"I can´t do that Jess and you know it! Luke would never forgive me if I let you here by youself." Lorelai spoke softly again. She took a few steps to get near him. "Why?" was all Jess was able to say before he started shaking. Lorelai put her arms around him and run a comforting hand on his back. A couple of minutes went by where they hold that position. When Jess had calm down a little, Lorelai began talking again. Carefully she pointed out that he couldn´t stay in the mess the diner had become. But that he needed a point to rest and sleep. "Please come home with me…pause…we can call the hospital to reach us there. You are not in a condition where I let you alone. I know, that we had problems before but please let me help you now."

Jess was really exhausted and didn´t had the strength to fight with Lorelai at this point. But there was no way that he could go with her. His voice was tired and sorrowful when he told her: "Thanks for the offer but I can´t."

"What´s the problem?" Lorelai responded.

Jess sighed deeply and continued: "It has nothing to do with you – so can we please put this to an end?!"

"No way" she said determined. "Do you have any other options?"

She saw his defeated look. She looked at him closely and felt a pain in her heart. Sure they never were close or even on friendly terms but to see him broken like this, broke her Motherheart. She never thought, that Jess cared so deeply about Luke.

Jess interrupted her thoughts with his question. "Can I stay at the hotel, please?"

"Okay" she said unassertive. Her mind was working on high speed.

"Good!" Jess whispered.

Lorelai was never a person who gave in so easily so she had to asked again.

"What is the difference? Why are you so against my help?" Why do you want to go through this a alone?"

Jess was totally outspend and wanted this conversation to end. He hadn´t enough energie to come up with some fake explanation. All he wanted now was his peace, a little sleep and get back to Luke as quickly as possible. So he told her the truth. "Because of Rory!"

* * *

Please let me know what you think about it. Every review would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story. I write only for fun.

Sorry that it took me so long to update. Life came in the way. Thank you to all readers and especially thank you SARuhh, Curley-Q and ArinnaVal for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Jess had moved into the hotel and laid on the bed. He had tried to sleep but had failed miserable. To much thoughts were running in his head. He toss and turned and then gave up and made is way back to the hospital. He could sleep later when Luke would be ok.

_At the hospital – intensive care_

He wasn´t aloud to enter the room but he could watch him through the window. So he just stand there. Never in his life he was so scared. Maybe when he had the accident with Rory but this time it was different. Luke was the closest thing he got to a parent. He was there whenever he needed him. He always was solid as a rock and to see him now so weak and fighting for his life almost killed him. He would never admit it, how much Luke meant to him but he was one of the most important persons in his life. The other one was Rory and that was the Problem. But he couldn´t deal with it right now. So he watched Luke and made sure that he continued breathing.

_At Lorelai´s house_

"Is Jess ok? And where is he?" Rory asked her mother.

"No, sweetie, he is pretty messed up. But he is now in the hotel and rest a little. This will do him good." Lorelai answered.

"Why did you not invite him to stay with us? We could be there for him." Rory said concerned.

Lorelai knew that the truth would hurt Rory deeply and that she wasn´t fine enough after everything that happened yesterday. So she only told her that Jess prefer to stay in the hotel but not why.

"Oh, ok I guess that is typical for Jess." Rory said a little disappointed.

"Enough of this! You need to rest a little now, too." Lorelai told her insistently.

"Maybe you are right, but after that we should go back to Luke. Rory spoke and couldn´t hide a yawning.

_A few hours later at the hospital_

A nurse had seen Jess standing there for quiet some time now. He looked so exhausted and that he would broke down any minute, that she went to talk to should go home, take a rest and that they would call him when anything changed. But he had adamantly refused to do so. The nurse gave in and brought him a chair, so that he could at least sit there.

When Lorelai and Rory later arrived at the hospital, they found him in exact that position.

"Hey" both woman greeted him.

He startled, turn away from Luke and looked up to the two woman and nodded shortly. Lorelai was shocked how bad Jess was looking. "How long have you been here?" she asked softly.

"I don´t know, quiet some time." Jess answered with a low voice.

"Sleeping didn´t work out, I guess?" Lorelai replied.

"Not really." Jess answered with the same low voice.

Rory who hadn´t said anything until this point, laid her hand on Jess back to comfort him, but he flinch from it.

"Please, don´t"…Jess spoke barely audiable.

Rory nodded confused and took her hand away. "How is he?" she asked then.

"Nothing changed" Jess whispered.

He had feared this moment, from the point he knew what had happened. He didn´t know what do do or feel or say. He was completely overwhelmed by it. Luke, his beloved uncle, on the other side of the window fighting for his life. Pale, weak and completely vulnerable. Rory, his love of his life, on his side of the window, although a bit pale but other then that completely healthy. But this only because of Luke. His mind began spinning again. Luke could die because of Rory. Rory could have died when Luke hadn´t sacrifice himself. These thoughts were running in his head until he couldn´t take it any longer. Everything around him disappeared, he hit the floor pretty hard and let the unconsciousness come over him.

* * *

I hope that you like my new chapter and the cliffhanger. Let me know what you think and review, please. It would be much appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long again. Life came in the way. At the moment I am sick again, so I have plenty of time to kill. A big thank you to ArinnaVal, Mel_Laura and Jeremy Shane for their review! I appreciate all of them.

Disclaimer: I don´t own the person in this story and I am only writing for fun.

* * *

_At the hospital_

"Jess?" he heard a woman voice far away calling his name.

"Jess, please wake up" again the voice – a little bit scared but so full of love – he heard her but he hadn´t the strength to answer her. Everything around him had disappeared the only thing he realised was this voice – but it got quieter and quieter and then it disappeared, too.

It was Rory´s voice. She kneeled beside him and tried to get through to him – reach him through the unconsciousness. But no reaction from him. The nurse and the doctor brought him to the treatment room.

Now Rory and Lorelai were waiting outside for news.

"Mum, what is wrong with him" Rory asked concerned.

"It is all to much for him, honey. You know with all the stuff that happens lately…" Lorelai answered.

"I know that, but it is something else, he flinched when I touched him. He never did that before." Rory told her anxious.

The doctor interrupted the conversation at that point. "Are you family?"

Lorelai explained the situation and then the doctor continued.

"We gave him a medication which should stabilize his circulation. He will wake up when his body is ready." All he needs is a little rest." All the events were a bit much for him, but that is something you already knew, I guess." The doctor stated.

"Can I see him?" Rory asked.

"Sure, but be quiet, and no more aggravation!" The doctor spoke and left them behind.

Lorelai went back to Luke and Rory walks in the room and took the place besides Jess.

_A few hours later_

His eyelid slowly trembled, he opened his eyes and then he saw her beautiful face.

"Jess…a tiny pause…I am so glad that you woke up." Rory spoke with her soft voice.

He smiled a little before he tried to get up. But it was to quick for his body. He felt the dizzyness again, so he had to lay down .

"How is Luke?" Jess asked after a few moments.

"No changes there, Lorelai is with him.! Rory answered directly.

"What about you? It was all a bit much the last days."

Jess didn´t feel ready to talk about this. And especially with Rory, so he tried to avoid it.

"I should go to Luke!"

"Are you sure you are ready for it?" Rory asked concerned. "You still look a bit shaken and pale. And it is no wonder after everything that happened…

"Rory please stop, I can´t handle this all right now." Jess pleaded her.

"That's all I ´ve been saying. Maybe you should stay I little bit longer and rest?"

"I can´t rest here, ok?" So please let me get up and see Luke…Jess continued. He didn´t had the strength to fight with Rory anymore. He just hoped that she would let this subject go for now. But Rory was a Gilmore so it wasn´t in her gene to let him of so easily.

"Why?"

"Why…jesus…Rory! Do you really wanna know why? Jess said with tears in his eyes and a lot louder then he had wished.

Rory nodded short. She knew she had gone to far with it, but she couldn´t stop it anymore. The doctor had told her no more aggravation. That´s went really well, she thought ironically.

"Because of you!" He saw her shocked face but he couldn´t stop him anymore. All his emotions bursted out of him. "Luke is only here because of you. He tried to rescue you, because thats it what Luke does. He is my uncle and I love him. But I also love you, Rory. You are the love of my life!" He had to paused and swallow hard. "And I don´t know what to feel anymore. If I am happy that you are alive – it´s means also that I am happy that Luke is the one who got hurt. And that is so wrong. But if I am worried about Luke and why he got shot – it means that…" he broke down. Tears running down his face and his whole body start shaking again. Rory kneeled down and put her arms around him. This time he didn´t flinched.

* * *

Hope you all like the new chapter. Please take a few minutes to let me know what you think about it. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry again, that it took me so long. My notebook was broken again and I didn´t know how to continue. But now I know and hope you all will like the idea.

Disclaimer: I right only for fun and I don´t own any of the person. If so Jess would have never left the show.

* * *

_Luke´s hospital room_

Lorelai had taken the place from Jess on the window and watched Luke carefully. She didn´t know how long she sat there before it happened. As soon as she noticed it, she went to the nurse.

"Mr. Danes?" Hello? Mr. Danes can you hear me?" the doctor said.

Luke had open his eyes and nodded barely noticeable.

"You are in the hospital, you got shot and lost a lot of blood." the doctor explained.

"Rory?" Luke aspirated.

"She is fine, thanks to you." Lorelai told him. She stood at the door with happy tears in her eyes.

"Good" Luke aspirated and closed his eyes.

The doctor and Lorelai left the room. At the moment it seems good, but he needs a lot of sleep and a lot of rest. When there are no complications in the next 48 hours, he should fully recover, the doctor said to her and left.

Lorelai sat down a few minutes to let the spoken words get to her mind. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she went to Rory and Jess to tell them the good news. She found them sitting on the ground. Rory had put her arms around him and spoke to him softly that everything will be alright again.

"She is right, Jess, Luke had open his eyes." Lorelai interrupted the scene.

Jess looked up to her and said: "Really?"

"Yes, and he asked about Rory." Lorelai answered. She repeated what the doctor had told her. Jess was so relieved. He stood up – just to sit on the bed and let the news sink in. Rory and Lorelai hug each other and Rory let the tears finally fall down on her face. Til this point she had to be strong for Jess but now she give vent to her feelings.

_Next morning_

That night everyone had swept in their own bed. Lorelai and Rory were at their home and gave Jess and Luke some time alone in the hospital. Furthermore Rory needed the rest with all the things happened yesterday. She felt a little exhausted and dizzy but nothing a cup of coffee would resolve. Lorelai had made breakfast for her and now they sat on Rorys bed and eat and talk and started the day really slow.

Jess was in the hospital already and was aloud to enter the room and sit by Lukes side.

"Hey" Luke spoke after he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Luke" Jess answered. "How are you?"

"Tired and my back hurt" he quietly responsed.

"Glad to here this, a few inches in the other direction and you would have never felt anything in that area, again." Jess told him with the underton Luke knows so well.

"Your job, I don´t want you to get problems because of me." Luke said concerned.

"Please, Uncle Luke, you are my family….You know that I am not good in talking about my feelings, but you scared the hell out of me, and I don´t leave you until you are ok." Jess spoke to him softly.

Luke had tears in his eyes and didn´t know what to say.

"You need to sleep now, I will be here when you wake up." Jess told him softly. Luke closed his eyes and after a few seconds the sleep came over him.

A few hours later

Rory and Lorelai finally arrived at the hospital. Lorelai had took Jess place at Lukes bed and Jess was outside the room talking to Rory.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday." Jess begin to talk.

"You´re welcome" Rory answered.

"I don´t know what…Jess continued.

Rory put her finger on his mouth and told him: "Stop, you don´t need to do this, I understand you and I am glad that I could be there for you."

Jess looked at her thankfully and nodded. After a few minutes of silence he asked her if she wanted a coffee, too. Rory felt the little dizzyness again, which she had a few times this morning. So she answered with yes, and hoped that it would help her. Jess turned around and made three steps before he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Rory got pale and slowly collapse to the ground.

* * *

Please let me know what you all think about it. And thanks to all who took the time and wrote a review to me. Especially Arinna who pushed me to continue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters from Gilmore Girls and only write for fun.

**Thanks to all, who took the time to wrote a review and to all who put me or my story on their favorites list. You really made me happy with it and it keeps my motivation to write on a high level. Thank you!**

* * *

"Roryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Jess screamed.

He stood there unable to move. His facecolor was completely gone. He wanted to help her, put his arm around her but he couldn´t make his feet start to walk. He just stood there and stared at her motionless body.

Lorelai who had heard the scream, came out of Luke´s room and immediately kneeled down to her daughter. She call for help and soon there was a team of nurses and doctors who took care of Rory. Lorelai asked Jess what happened without taking her eyes of her daughter. No reaction from Jess. Finally she looked at him and asked again, but still no reaction.

Rory got put on a strecher and the nurse brought her to the treatment room. Lorelai followed them and one of the nurse stayed to look after Jess who was still in complete shock.

_One hour later_

Jess and Lorelai were waiting outside of the treatment room. None spoke a word – both were rapt in their thoughts. Finally the doctor came and told them that Rory has a blood clot. And that it is really urgent to get her into the operation room.

"What – why?"Was all Lorelai got out.

"If we doesn´t operate now – she will die. The doctor explained to her. "We need your authorization. When the operation is over – we can talk about it. But at the moment every minute count."

"Ok" Lorelai said defeated. "Please do whatever you can to save my daughter!"

"Sure" the doctor assured her and made his way to the operation room.

Jess and Lorelai followed him.

_Waiting area operation room_

Christopher arrived as soon as possible after Lorelai´s phone call. Lorelai had filled him in with all the infos she got. That were the last spoken words. Everyone was so rapped out in their thoughts.

"This wasn´t happing, this couldn´t happen – why? Not Rory! She has to get through this…" These thoughts were running wild on Jess mind. He couldn´t believe it – sure he had seen it but he couldn´t believe it. He hadn´t spoken a word since Rorys breakdown. He just sat there and tried to hold himself together. He felt the same dizzyness which he had felt the other day.

"Rory needs you, you can´t give into this." He thought. "You hold through because you need to know what happen to Rory." He took a deep breath and sighed.

Lorelai had leaned her head on Chris shoulder. She wasn´t able to do something or even to think. She just starred at the wall and waited for news of her beloved daughter.

Christopher hid his fears behind a mask which his face had become. He knew that Lorelai needed him to be the strong one this time and although he was scared to death, he wouldn´t allow himself to let anyone notice.

Three hours later Rory got out of the operation room and was brought to the intensive care. As she past the waiting group, Lorelai jumped up and tried to hold her hand but the nurse kept on pushing the bed up the hallway."I ´ll be here honey," she cried out. Chris put his arm around her and talk to her with words of comfort.

The doctor followed next. He start speaking and said: "So far it went better then expected. The next 12 hours will be essential. But it really looks promising."

"Could you tell us now, what exactly happened?" Chris asked concerned.

"She was involded in this robbery, too?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, if Mr. Danes hadn´t jumped in she would be the one who took the bullet." Lorelai spoke quietly.

"He knocked her down, when he tried to safe her?" the doctor asked again.

"Yes, but she stood up directly after the situation was under control." Lorelai said in response.

"Then I can guess what happened to her daughter. A clot have formed in her head. At first it was so tiny that it didn´t cause any problem but with time it had grown up so much that her body couldn´t handle it, anymore."

A short silences filled the hallway before the doctor continued. "With this operation we fixed it and she should be ok, if the next 12 hours run smoothly."

"Thank you, doctor" Lorelai and Chris answered.

Jess hadn´t said a word or had moved from his chair. Even when he was relieved from the botton of his heart that the operation went well, he couldn´t react in any way. Lorelai and Chris, who were a little more hopeful now, turned around to him.

"Hey Jess, have you heard the doctor? Rory will be ok." Lorelai spoke to him.

Jess opened his mouth but nothing came out. His head was completely empty.

Lorelai took the place beside him and run a comforting hand on his back.

"You haven´t spoken a word after Rorys breakdown. Please talk to me." She said softly.

Jess opened his mouth again and tried really hard to get something out. But there was nothing on his mind. He just couldn´t bring himself to react.

Lorelai saw how out of himself he was and how much strength it cost him to try to say something. So she called for a nurse.

When the nurse got to them, Jess had started to shake a little. The nurse tried to talk to him but still he wasn´t able to do it. With the help of Christopher she brought him to a room where he could lay down. She gave him a calmative.

"He suffered from a shock….with the calmative he will sleep for the next hours." The nurse told them.

* * *

I hope that you will like the new chapter. Please don´t be to hard on me if the medical stuff isn´t exactly right. I tried my best with it. Any review will be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the persons and only write for fun.

Sorry that it took me so long again, to update this story. I had lost my inspiration and didn´t know how I should continue after the last chapter.

So for now this is a much more peaceful then i first thought. I hope you will like it anyway.

Thank you all of your kind reviews - you helped me to motivate me again.

* * *

_A few hours later in Lukes room_

After Lorelai had disappeared - for it seems to him like eternity – he worried what happened. He had heard the scream, too, but after that nothing. So he begged a nurse to find Lorelai and bring her to him. The nurse saw how worked up he was and he needed to be calm and relaxed to get better. So she gave in and searched for her.

Lorelai had totally forgotten Luke and how she left him, so when she entered his room, she said:

"I am sorry that I left the way I did but it happened all to fast."

"What happened? " Luke asked even more worried then before.

Lorelai thought about Lukes condition and that he should avoid any discomposure but she already told to much to let it go now.

"Rory collapsed and needed an operation but she is on the right way now. So you don´t have to worry about her." Lorelai told him with serious voice.

"Why?" Luke asked again unstabably.

Lorelai knew that when she says Luke why – he would blame himself. She thought about her answer to long for Luke not to noticing it.

"I know what you think and that you don´t want to tell me because of my condition but nothing is so horrible then to know nothing. So please Lorelai tell me" Luke said with beseechingly eyes.

Lorelai swallowed hard but she knew that there was no going back right now.

"She had a blood clot from the fall in the diner. But the doctor told me that when she wakes up everything should be fine. So please don´t blame yourself for it – without you she wouldn´t be alive at all."

A few minutes of silence later – Luke nodded and asked if Jess was with her right now?

"Yes, he and Christoper." She lied to him but she had promised to herself not to put any extra reasons to worry on him.

"That's good" Luke spoke softly. "I am pretty tired and now I can get some sleep. Thank you for telling me the truth." He closed his eyes and let the sleep come to him in no time.

Although Lorelai wanted to go back to Rory more then anything – she couldn´t. Now that she had lied to Luke about Jess - she had to be sure that he was indeed ok.

* * *

She went straight to his room. He was still sleeping, so she took place in the nearby chair. She knew that Chris would immediately contact her if something was wrong with Rory. When she saw Jess lying there in this huge bed, exhausted, fragile and pale suddently her motherinstincts kick in. This vulnerable appearance of him went right to her heart. "He had so much to handle the last couple of days". Before she could think any further, a moaning filled the room. Jess slowly woke up.

Unsure where he was or what had happened he tried to get up from the bed.

"Get it slow, Jess" that was the time he registered that someone was in his room with him and to his surpise it was Lorelai.

"What happened?" Jess asked with hoarsly.

"You had a shock after Rorys collapse, you didn´t spoke a word and after the successful OP from Rory you began shaking and the nurse gave you something to rest." Lorelai explained with soft voice.

"Why are you here" Jess asked quietly. Not sure what to think of it.

"I know we have our little difficulties with one another but with Luke and Rory not being able to sit here, this time it is my turn." Lorelai respond.

A little smile appeared on Jess face - only for a few seconds - "Can I see Rory? Is everything ok with her?"

"She hasn´t woken up yet, but you heard what the doctor said. Didn´t you?" Lorelai asked unsure.

"I remember half-way"….a short pause…"Can I see her?" he asked again.

"Do you feel strong enough to get up?" Lorelai asked a little worried, with Jess being still pale like a ghost.

He wasn´t sure if his body was ready to get up from the bed but what he surely knew was that he had to see Rory now. He couldn´t think about anything else and this strange feeling in his stomach wouldn´t disappear any other way. So the only thing he response was:

"I need to see her"

"Ok" Lorelai gave in "But get it slow - if you don't I have to tell Luke that you were a bad boy"

Mustering all his strength he got himself up into an upride position. After a few deep breath the little dizzyness that came with it were gone.

"I am ready, lets go" Jess said with a tight voice.

_Rorys Room_

Lorelai and Jess entered the room. Chris looked up to them and noticed the sign Lorelai gave him, to let Jess shared a some private moments with Rory.

Jess seated himself right next to her. She looked peaceful he thought to himself. That is a good sign. Her chest went up and down calmy – he took her hand into his and run his thumb softly on it. "I love you" he whispered and carefully put a kiss on her hand. After that his and Rorys breathing became one and comforting silence filled the room.

* * *

I try to be faster with the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated a lot like always. Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
